Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E.
is the first story in the second episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on November 26, 2004 on Cartoon Network and is the fourth "art" episode of the series. Information Summary The KND grimly enter the cafeteria, Numbuh 1 insisting that the sooner they get it over with, the better. Rock music begins as Sector V get their food, and ominous visions of Grandma Stuffum's food soldiers beating drums appear. Stuffum herself appears, as her legions of food try to overpower Sector V. Sector V repeatedly destroys her creations while being forced to ingest them (except for Numbuh 2, who eats a bunch of them easily). They then focus their attention on Grandma Stuffum repeatedly blasting her, finally pushing her back into the kitchen. They think that they have won until the remnants of her army all stand and sing/shout ominously'' "Slamwitch! Slamwitch! Slamwitch!". Numbuh 1 suggests, nervously, that they go out to eat, and they reach the outside just as a giant, monstrous sandwich bursts through the school roof with Grandma Stuffum, who is wearing a witch's hat, atop its head (hence the term 'witch' as a part of the beast's name). Fleeing to the Tree House, Numbuh 2 calls Joaquin the Hamster, who puts himself into the Device from [[Operation: K.I.S.S.|''Operation: K.I.S.S.]] Meanwhile, Sector V attempt to stop the monstrous creature with their weapons, but they don't even phase it and they are devoured by the creature. Grandma Stuffum thinks she has won but Joaquin bursts from the Tree House, now massive in size with a bodybuilder physique, and fights the Slamwitch. He wrestles with the Slamwitch until Grandma Stuffum hurls candied lizard in his face. Just as Slamwitch is about to finish him off he is electrocuted by the KND, who are firing their weapons from within its stomach. Joaquin strikes it and forces it to spew the KND up and Stuffum is knocked off its head, after which Joaquin devours the Slamwtich while the KND cheer. The music ends, the KND return to the still destroyed school. Grandma Stuffum pleasantly promises them "Scream" of Spinach tomorrow, to which Numbuh 4 throws a chicken leg at her, and shouts "Get a new cookbook, lady!" Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Allies *Joaquin Villains *Gramma Stuffum *Gramma Stuffum's Food Army *Slam Witch Locations *Gallagher Elementary School cafeteria *Neighborhood *Outside of Sector V Treehouse 2x4 Technology *M.U.S.K.E.T. *B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. *S.C.A.M.P.P. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *Wrist-mounted communicator *Age Ray *B.L.A.Z.E.R. Villain Technology *Kitchen Songs *Grandmother Stuffum *Slam Witch Transcript Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E./Transcript Trivia *GWAR provided the music for this episode under the name RAWG (which is the name of a somewhat "side-project" featuring the same members out of costume, and they would actually open for themselves on some tours). The episode featured retrofitted versions of the songs "The Private Pain of Techno Destructo" (Kids Must Eat) and "Gor-Gor" (Slam Witch). *The members of GWAR were going to give the producers copies of the original music tracks to both songs, but couldn't find them. Instead, they re-recorded both songs instrumentally in a studio. Since there have been line-up changes (the original lead guitarist (from "Private Pain") and two bassists (a different one for each song) have left the group at different points), there are many differences between the original songs and the songs featured in this episode. *The laser Numbuh 2 invented in Operation: K.I.S.S. makes an appearance near the end of this episode. It served the same function as intended - giving his hamsters super size/strength. **This is the fourth "art" episode of Codename: Kids Next Door; the previous ones are: Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y., Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T. and Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E.; and the next ones being: Operation: L.O.V.E. and Operation: S.C.I.E.N.C.E. Gallery Tumblr ng1ylykjb41ramnmyo1 1280.gif F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E..jpg 02.Operation：F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E. - C.L.U.E.S 2013177171.jpg Kuki surrounded by foes.jpg Numbuh 1 open fires.jpg Numbuh 2 open fires.jpg Numbuh 3 open fires.jpg Numbuh 4 open fires.jpg Numbuh 5 open fires.jpg Running away from foes..jpg Sector V open fire on foes.jpg kndfoodfite2.jpg kndfoodfite.jpg tumblr_nokew9rEtv1sggzsoo1_1280.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Gramma Stuffum